You, Me, Us, We, Touch, Leave
by Ififall
Summary: Rick doesn't know where he stands with Kieren. Can Kieren get Rick alone and make it up to him?


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

One postcard with Rick's one kiss.

His second outing with Amy. He caught a glance of Rick and found himself falling...hard.

Third time lucky Kieren wanted to reach out to Rick, say anything to him to get back what they had, but it was easier said than done. Amy had marched them round to the local pub. Kieren didn't want to go. Everyone knew what he was now. The only shining light was Rick.

* * *

"What do you want to drink love?" The Land-lady asked.

"We can't drink. We've come here to socialise and have fun" Amy said. Phillip stood up and guided them out of the way. "You'll have to socialise in the PDS area" Phillip said. They walked in there and Amy groaned.

"Wow...doesn't this make you feel special Kieren?" Amy asked looking around.

"Have fun" Phillip said walking out. Rick saw Phillip walking out and wondered what was going on.

"Alright?" Rick asked.

"Yes, it's just PDS sufferers have to get used to their new reserved area" Phillip said.

"You can't keep us in here forever. Me and Keiren have rights!" Amy shouted.

Rick looked at Phillip. "You've got Ren in there?" Rick asked.

* * *

"PDS Policy states..." Phillip began. "Fuck that Lip...move" Rick said pushing Phillip aside to get to the PDS pub place. He opened the door and saw Kieren with his girlfriend or mate leaning on his shoulder. Rick bit his lip in jealousy and tried to think of the right words to say. He hadn't seen Kieren since he got his leaving papers for Afghanistan.

"Come out Ren...it's okay" Rick said.

"Can my friend come too?" Kieren asked. "Yeah" Rick said with a shrug. He didn't really care for Kieren's mate. That Amy lass. She shouldn't have walked out the door like that. No make-up on. Weird eyes shining, it wasn't right.

* * *

Talking about the past it was a long time since Kieren had seen Rick smile. "You remember that prank we played on Lip, he couldn't stop farting for days" Kieren remembered it, it was one of those times when he saw Rick every day. He just wished every day could have been like that. Then things would have turned out differently. Kieren watched Rick down another glass of beer, then he followed him to the bathroom.

He turned away as Rick went into the cubicle. Rick left the door open a bit. Wishful thinking.

"Rick...mate you don't have to drink. But anyway...I was hoping...maybe I could...see you later?" Kieren asked.

"Dunno...it's me first day back..." Rick said. Bill came in and Kieren went in the other cubicle.

"Son?" Bill asked. "I'll be out in a sec" Rick said. "Okay...there are some girls out there that wanna meet you" Bill said proudly.

* * *

Rick knew how that was gonna turn out. His Dad was going to parade him around to the nearest girls. They'd talk for a while in front of his Dad and then he'd never hear from them again. "Thanks Dad" Rick said as he heard his Dad leave. When Rick cleaned himself up he walked out and Kieren opened his own cubicle door.

"I'll meet you Ren" Rick said. "Just text me yeah?" Rick asked leaving Kieren with hope that things weren't over between them. Kieren couldn't watch Rick flirt with girls. "Amy I'm...gonna go" Kieren said. Amy stood up and said goodbye to Rick's drinking mates. "Hope to see you again, sober next time" Amy said. "I'd rather see you drunk love" Dean said. Bill chuckled and Amy stuck her tongue at them. As Bill's girls for Rick came over, Kieren tugged Amy away.

"Come on "Ren" Amy said. "Date night at yours, now" Amy said holding his hand. "You're not gonna get a better offer than me tonight" Amy said as they reached Kieren's door.

Amy was wrong.

* * *

"That blonde one were well into you son. You gonna call her?" Bill asked. "I'll keep her sweating" Rick said.

"Treat em mean and all that" Bill said with a nod. They got in and Bill told Janet how well Rick was getting on with the ladies. "He couldn't keep the girls off him" Bill said as Rick went upstairs. He was upstairs in his room on his computer when he got the text from Keiren.

_"Cave 11 O'clock"_ Rick didn't text him back. He knew Kieren would know he'd be there.

* * *

"Kieren...what are you doing up?" His Mum asked. "Amy wanted to go out. She...likes going out in the night...you know with no people around" Kieren said. "Oh...I'll call you, just to make sure you're okay" His Mum said. "Okay" Keiren said. "Say hello to Amy for me" His mum said. Kieren nodded and left. He felt bad about lying to his Mum, but she might not understand. Not after all she and his Dad had been through. He got to the cave and called Rick's name. He got no answer.

He turned on his torch to see Rick crouching on the floor.

"Rick...you scared me!...Not like that...You know what I mean" Kieren said sitting down.

"Why ask me here Ren?" Rick asked. "Wanna play the blame game?" Rick asked.

"Rick listen I've _never _blamed you. Not for anything...not really. I've missed you" Kieren admitted.

"Yeah right" Rick said.

* * *

"I have missed you. Honest. I can show you how much" Kieren said putting his hand on Rick's leg. Rick looked at him, but didn't stop him.

"Ren you don't have to..."

"I want to" Kieren said sliding hands along Rick's dick. As Rick started to get erect through his trousers, he turned the torch off. Kieren used his hand on Rick before using his mouth instead. He'd never had any part of Rick's body inside him before. He wanted Rick to enjoy it. He licked Rick's scars and nuzzled the burned part of Rick's stomach with his nose. Rick was silent and he wondered if he was doing it properly. He wanted Rick to give him a sign, a rub of the shoulder, a pat on the head. _Anything._

It didn't help when Rick said: "Ren, get off!"

* * *

Kieren had no choice. He leaned up taking Rick out of him while Rick scrambled for the torch.

"Why in the dark Rick? It's pitch black in here" Kieren asked.

"That's the whole point ain't it?" Rick said doing his pants up.

"I wanted to see you...happy...did you like it?" Kieren asked.

"My Dad were right about you. You're such a lass" Rick said getting up.

"Rick wait!...Don't go" Kieren said, but Rick was already gone.

* * *

Rick left Kieren alone, and just like before Kieren couldn't do anything to stop Rick from walking out of his life.


End file.
